King's Business
by TigressDreamer
Summary: {Strange Magic Week - Day 5: Leaves as Hats or Umbrellas} Letters from the king are always important and must be delivered without fail or damage, no matter the weather. Don't fail me now, umbrella!


**Disclaimer for the story: Sadly, I do not own Strange Magic, although I do have the DVD that I play once a week.**

 **Kudos to you if you get the meaning of Bog's very important message. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy!**

 **(Slight edit as of December 18, 2019)**

The light rain taps relentlessly on his umbrella and Thang looks up to it once more with worry. The rubbery leaf was getting a bit worn out and he just knew that he should have bought a new umbrella at the market. It's not that he didn't like the rain, he did, but he couldn't let the king's message get wet. Everything has been going so wonderful and he'd hate for the king to get upset with him again.

Thang hurries his pace across the soggy ground. Far be it from him to ever complain about his duties but there were times that the little goblin didn't really love his job and this is one of those times. It isn't the first time that he's been sent to deliver an important message from the king during a rainstorm and his umbrella was always faithful to keep the parchment completely dry but...Thang moans in worry as a drop of water drips from a slight tear in the leaf.

Hugging the parchment closer to him, he takes a moment of rest from the rain underneath a cluster of bilberry leaves. He still has a small distance to go. Why couldn't Roober have let him use one of the chipmunks? Surely, just a few hours wouldn't make too much of a difference. It's not like he could have taken a dragonfly in this weather.

Taking one more look to his faithful umbrella, Thang takes a deep breath and scurries as fast as he can without getting the parchment wet. He can do this. Not only will the king be pleased but Stuff did promise to reward him when he gets back since she couldn't accompany him this time. He does wonder why the king assigned her to another job shortly after giving them both this one. Must have been very important, though.

* * *

Marianne stares out into the raining day with boredom. After two days, it was getting old fast, especially since she can't visit Bog with her being unable to fly in this weather. She could understand her dad's worry about her getting lost walking her way to the castle but that doesn't mean she likes the idea of staying home.

She reluctantly turns away from her window but something moving fast in the grass causes her to look out again. Odd, it's a leaf. That made no sense, though, since all the Light Field residents use grass woven umbrellas. Marianne's wings twitch with excitement at the only possible explanation.

"Bog sent a message!" Marianne exclaims happily.

With quick movements, the fairy princess zooms out of her room and down the winding hallways, yelling apologies to everyone who has to move out of the way. She makes it to the ground level entrance just as the messenger enters.

"News from the Dark Forest!" Thang yells.

"Hey, Thang," Marianne greets.

"Oh, hey, Queen Marianne!" Thang greets, beaming happily.

"Princess," Marianne corrects, blushing at the looks from the guards.

"I got a message for King Dagda from his majesty," Thang remarks.

"Oh," Marianne mumbles disappointedly before sighing. "Dad's in his study. Come on, I'll take you to him."

Thang thanks her and gives his battered umbrella to the waiting attendant. The fairy raises his eyebrow at the tattered leaf but wisely keeps his mouth shut and places it with the other umbrellas.

"Your umbrella looks rather damaged," Marianne comments hesitantly.

"I have to get a new one at the next market," Thang sighs. "I didn't think I needed a new one yet but soon after I crossed the border it started leaking and the wooden supports broke just as I made it to the palace. I did keep the parchment dry, though."

Marianne hums in understanding and looks to the little goblin as they walk up the stairway. The little guy was upset about his umbrella being broken and after knowing the tender-hearted fellow for five weeks, she knew that if even a speck of water landed on the parchment he would have been inconsolable. Better to put him at ease.

"I should have thought of this earlier. I'm sorry, Thang," Marianne murmurs, getting a look of confusion. "It's not that your umbrella was getting worn but that it isn't suited for the Light Field. All of our umbrellas are made with woven grass and metal supports because otherwise, it can't hold up to the strain."

"Woven grass? But wouldn't that make it too dark underneath it?" Thang questions.

"Not a problem in the Light Field," Marianne chuckles. "I'll give you one and make sure to order several for anyone who might cross the border on official duty, that way no more umbrellas will be broken."

"Oh, thank you, my queen!" Thang grins.

Marianne sighs at the title, now she knows what Bog feels like every time Boggy gets brought up. It's not that it is unpleasant, far from it in fact, but it's not exactly her title yet. Good luck telling any Dark Forest denizen that.

"Why are you walking anyway?" Marianne questions.

"Roober refused to let me use a chipmunk," Thang grumbles. "He said that to remove any of the breeders during breeding season is unhealthy. I think he's just being mean because he likes Stuff, too, but I'm courting her instead. I can't ride a squirrel and none of the mice were available, so I had to walk."

"I'm surprised that Stuff didn't come with you," Marianne remarks.

"The king gave her another assignment just before I left right after breakfast. She really wanted to come, too," Thangs explains, sighing dreamily at the mention of his love.

Marianne bites her cheek to keep her laughter in. She also knows the sneaky gobliness quite well too and all about her tendency to push onto Thang all the jobs that might be unpleasant. She remembers quite well how hard it was raining this morning and no doubt Stuff took one look at it and tricked her paramour once more. Sure, it is possible that Bog did have another job for her but Marianne doubts it. Once it was discovered that Thang has a slight hearing problem, mostly around hushed or mumbled words, the goblin king usually makes sure the two stewards are sent together nowadays to avoid any more mixups.

Thinking about her own paramour gives the princess some unrest. As glad as she is that her dad and her betrothed are getting along so well, to the point that messages are either sent out or received every day, Marianne is unhappy that Bog didn't send a message for her too. She had sent one to him yesterday when Dad sent Sunny to deliver his. Why did that council meeting have to be scheduled for this morning? She could have just went with Sunny yesterday and stayed with Bog for a few days but no, she was stuck here because it is too risky to travel the whole way on foot when she has never done so before. Although, maybe Dad won't have a fit if she has a guide.

* * *

Dagda looks up from his desk as the doors open and greets his guests with a smile. He's slightly suspicious of his daughter's mischievous look but turns his attention to the messenger instead. He better first hear the news that will be less likely to make his blood pressure change.

"Message from the Bog King!" Thang announces, handing the dry parchment over.

"It's king's business," Dagda comments at Marianne's unveiled curiosity. "Was there something you wanted, dear?"

"Yeah," Marianne answers slowly. "You know how you didn't want me to travel to the Dark Forest until it stops raining? Well, what if I have a guide? Thang can make sure I don't get lost."

"I'll protect the queen and escort her safely to his majesty!" Thang proudly states.

Dagda tries to hold back his chuckles as Marianne's face flushes. Bog had shown up two weeks ago in a bit of a frenzy that a rumor might cross their kingdoms' borders. He apologized profusely for the forgotten tradition and explained that he had taken no liberties with the fairy princess. It had taken Dagda the better part of an hour to calm the younger king down and assure him that he knew that they wanted to do things the proper way. He was quite sure that if anyone would be taking liberties then it would be his headstrong daughter but he kept that to himself.

"I think we can live without you for a few days," Dagda teases. "Take a squirrel or you won't make it before nightfall."

"Thank you, Dad!" Marianne squeals, hugging her father before running out of the room.

The fairy king lets his laughter out as Thang frantically runs after the excited princess. Picking up the parchment, he moves to the seat near the window and opens the letter with a smile.

"Now, let's see if you managed to get out of this predicament, Bog," Dagda mumbles.

Rereading the small note several times, Dagda barely manages to move the piece on the board through his laughter.

 _[Queen to D6. Checkmate.]_

 **Tea Blend.**


End file.
